Internet users may engage in communication with each other, such as through the exchange of messages. Users may compose messages to each other on computing devices and send them to each other, such as via an intermediary messaging platform. Users may have accounts registered with the intermediary messaging platform establishing an address at which they may be contacted. The users may compose and submit their messages using these addresses. Users may receive their correspondence at their address by accessing the intermediary messaging platform with their address and a password associated with their account.